doctorwhoseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
The Forgotten
The Forgotten are a race of energy entities who once plotted to conquer the universe, however their plans were put to an abrupt end when an alliance between the universe' higher species (including Time Lords) managed to locate the Forgotten's hiding place in the Scorpion Nebula and banish them into the Void between universes. After millions of years of imprisonment in the Void they have found a way to return to the universe and plot to destroy it once again. History Origins "We have existed before your planet came to be humans, and we will exist long after your race has become a dim memory" - The Forgotten Leader (to Amy and Rory). During the dark times a supermassive black hole reached critical mass, causing an explosion so powerful that big chunks of exotic matter - formed out of the infifnte energy released by the explosion - spread across the universe. One of these chunks ended up in the Scorpion Nebula where it caused an energy chain reaction giving birth to a race of sentient energy entities: the Forgotten. Raising an Empire "Once we dominated entire planets, once we were the ultimate power." - The Forgotten Leader. The Forgotten made practical use of their energy manipulation abilities as well as their natural ability to move through space in order to quickly conquer several primitive races and form an interstellar empire powerful enough to be a rival force even to the soon-to-be Time Lords. Against the Alliance of Fledgling Empires The Forgotten soon found themselves under attack by the newly formed alliance of Fledgling Empires - a coalition of the most advanced and civilized empires in existence lead by the the Time Lords - in retaliation for the Forgotten conspiring with the Racnoss against them. The two species formed a league against the Fledgling Empires but the alliance proved to be a more than a worthy opponent, as the Racnoss were wiped out (save for 2 webstars), and the Forgotten were forced to retreat back to their homeland in the Scorpion Nebula where they managed to build in secret a powerful superweapon called the Gravitation Wave Generator. A device capable of generating a wave of gravitation energy powerful enough to level every single building on every single inhabited planet in the cosmos, leaving every sentient race in the universe in disarray and defenseless against the Forgotten. Banishment into the Void "They banished us into darkness for eternity." ''- The Forgotten Leader. Their mad plans were finally put to an end when the Alliance discovered the Forgotten's superweapon and in their final stand the Gravitation Wave Generator was destroyed before it could be activated and the last of the Forgotten were captured by the Alliance forces. The race was put on trial and sentenced to eternal imprisonment in the Void, by using the Medusa Cascade rift to send the remnants of a once powerful empire into the Void where they would remain for millions of years. Return to the Universe After millions of years of banishment, the Forgotten came across another entity like them. With its guidance they managed to crack open the walls of reality allowing them to return into the universe and with the Time Lords wiped out, there would be nothing to stop them from destroying the universe. The Attero Device *"We discovered it Doctor, the device build by the Daleks. But they could not contol it, and now it is ours." ''- The Forgotten Leader. *''"Like the Cult of Skaro the stuff of legend turns real and deadly. Which raises the question: Why are you so sure that you can control it?" ''- The Doctor *''"Because we have no use for time travel, we will be safe and sound in here while the only species capable of stoping us will cease to be!" ''- The Forgotten Leader. A small group of Forgotten eventually stumbled across an abandoned Dalek superweapon called the Attero Device, a superweapon meant to cause a temporal desynchronization in time travel devices everywhere in the universe causing them to explode when they activate (a single vortex manipulator could explode with enough force to destroy a city, while a TARDIS exploding could cause the destruction of an entire solar system). Intended to be an endgame device to allow the Daleks a swift and total victory, it quickly became a bane for the Daleks as their vessels' time engines (thought to have been modified to be immune to the device' effects) were also affected, causing both sides to suffer heavy losses until the Daleks finally shut down the device and abandoned the whole project. When the Forgotten discovered it they immediately decided to use it in order to destroy all time traveling races in the universe. This caught the attention of the Guardians, a group of time travelers lead by a Time Lord named Morbius, however unable to reach the device in the proper time zone they managed to write a program to shut down the device in an earlier time frame for a few hours just enough to locate the Doctor's TARDIS and enlist his help in destroying the device once and for all. Both the TARDIS crew and the Guardians' timeship arrived in the proper time zone and location. Trivia *User:Time Guardian originaly created the Forgotten to be an element of the Doctor Who fanon collaboration The Common Series. *During their encounter with the Doctor, the Forgotten claim that an entity native to the Void helped them escape. Whether or not this is the same entity as the Void Entity has never been explicitly stated but it’s possible that the entity made a deal with the Forgotten to help them escape in exchange for them destroying the Doctor and his companions. Do not use this alien race in your stories without my permission. - Time Guardian 09:13, June 2, 2011 (UTC) Category:Series I Category:Aliens Category:Time Guardian